


Accidentally on Purpose

by Rachello344



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, M/M, New Years kisses, Schmoop, basically a Lawlight hallmark movie tbh, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is stuck planning a company party with Lawliet, someone he doesn't work particularly well with.  Despite their apparent dislike, they do seem to end up under the mistletoe together rather often...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (cross-posted from my tumblr) has amazing art that goes with it!! You can find it [here,](http://karamatsukid.tumblr.com/post/135837127873/rachello344-im-still-screaming-this-is-super) drawn by my lovely and talented friend!! <3

Matsuda froze beside him, the stumbling explanation of which catering companies had agreed to provide their services stuttering to a halt.  Light heaved a sigh, glancing at him with disinterest.

“Is there a problem, Matsuda?”

“Oh, uh, no, but sir,” Matsuda glanced above Light’s head and then to his left, his laugh taking on a nervous edge.  Light followed his eyes, above: mistletoe, left: Lawliet.  Well, shit.

“It’s said if you don’t kiss, you’ll have bad luck for the rest of the year,” Lawliet informed him with a slow smile, taunting.  If he backed down, the man would never let him forget it.

“Very well,” Light sighed.  He leaned over to kiss Lawliet’s cheek and get it over with when Lawliet turned his head last minute, their mouths pressing together with a firm pressure.  Light blinked as Lawliet pulled away, continuing on whatever business he was on, whistling to himself.  Somehow, Light felt like he’d lost.

He didn’t like it.

* * *

For being members of a relatively large team, Light and Lawliet seemed to end up under the mistletoe together an inordinate amount of times.  Light had never been under the mistletoe with anyone else as often as he was under it with Lawliet.  If his count was accurate—his count was always accurate—Lawliet had cornered him under the mistletoe exactly 19 times and counting.

He kissed his ex-girlfriend less in the three months they dated than he’d been kissed by Lawliet in the week and a half they’d been planning the party together.

Light observed Lawliet’s movements around the space they were preparing, curious to see what happened when he wasn’t under mistletoe.  Remarkably, Lawliet deftly avoided three attempts to get him under the plant in the time Light was watching.  Which could only mean that Lawliet was _choosing_ to corner Light under mistletoe.

Light frowned, turning his eyes back to his clipboard.  He and Lawliet didn’t get along, that much was obvious to anyone with eyes.  If they could fight over something, they probably _were_ fighting over it.  Light was half-tempted to pick a fight over this as well, but he wasn’t sure he understood Lawliet’s reasoning enough for a proper confrontation.

He needed more information.

* * *

He and Lawliet kissed under the mistletoe a total of seven times during the Christmas party itself.  The first three were as quick as always, a brief brush of lips—Light had decided to skip aiming for the cheek after the fourth time during their prep work.

By the fourth time that night, however, Light noticed Lawliet swaying a little, beaming at him and clinging to a glass of what looked like mulled cider.  The kiss was longer, lingering as Lawliet swayed into his space.  Light chose not to think about how pretty he looked, dressed up with cheeks flushed pink…

The fifth kiss was warm and sweet.  Light now equally drunk, on what was probably his fourth glass of eggnog.  After the kiss, Lawliet giggled to himself, still holding Light’s shoulder for balance.

“You’re really cute when you’re not being all stuck up,” Lawliet said, mouth still hovering above Light’s.

“Well, I don’t think you’re cute at all,” Light said.  To prove his point, he closed the distance between them for their sixth kiss of the night.

The kiss was lingering and left Light’s head spinning more than the alcohol had.  When they pulled away, Light mumbled something about needing to speak with someone.  Lawliet hummed, but said nothing, watching him go.

Light didn’t see Lawliet for the rest of the night, not until he was leaving and passed under the mistletoe once more.  Lawliet was immediately in his space, tugging him into a deep kiss, longer than it probably should be, given where they were.  Light couldn’t find it in himself to care about what was decent, too distracted by the way Lawliet’s mouth fit with his.

* * *

After the party, Light ran out of excuses to see Lawliet every day.  They worked in separate departments, with separate responsibilities, so of course there was no reason for them to see each other at work.

It didn’t matter that they’d kissed 32 times over the course of about three weeks.  It didn’t matter that Light missed arguing with him, or even just talking the way they’d begun to near the end of their party planning.  It didn’t matter.

(It mattered.)

* * *

When the company’s New Year’s party rolled around, Light attended without much enthusiasm.  Normally he’d be all for the party, relishing the opportunity to make connections and find further ways up the ladder, but this party?  He just wanted to find Lawliet.

By 11:30, he’d all but given up.  Lawliet’s assistant had told him in no uncertain terms that Lawliet didn’t _do_ parties.  He stayed home for all non-mandatory events.  The blond man made some off-hand remark about how much he was missing before taking a drink of champagne and wandering off.

Light sighed, settling against a wall.  It wasn’t like he’d only come to see Lawliet.  He wasn’t the only person in the room that Light wanted to talk to…  Although, that wasn’t entirely true.  He made his rounds out of obligation and necessity.  His looking for Lawliet was completely independent of that.

Light felt his face heat.

He was about to do what he could to pretend the thought had never occurred to him when he saw Lawliet enter the room, tie askew and hair a mess.  They made eye contact; Light remembered to breathe.

By the time Lawliet made his way across the room to him, the people around them were counting down loudly.  Light felt a smile tug at his lips.

“Cutting it a little close, aren’t you?”  Light fixed Lawliet's tie, raising an eyebrow.  “I thought you’d be here sooner to make sure no one else tried to steal me away for a midnight kiss.”

“Traffic was awful,” Lawliet sighed.  “It doesn’t seem to matter, though, does it?  After all, you waited for me, all alone, no kiss stealers in sight.”

Light shifted his hand from his tie to his lapel, laughing.  “I suppose that’s true.  I’m a creature of habit, you know.  If there’s a kiss mandated by tradition, I was sure you were going to swoop in for it.”

“I certainly intend to.”

As the countdown reached zero, Lawliet pulled him into a kiss, and then another, and another, until Light lost count.  He could hear a few people realizing they were still kissing against the wall, but somehow, Light couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“According to tradition, this encounter is supposed to set the tone for the rest of the year,” Lawliet said between kisses.

“It’s looking to be a damn good year, then.  We should make sure to see more of each other, as often as we can.”

Lawliet pulled back for a minute to look him up and down, grinning.  “I’d certainly like to see more of you.”

Light couldn’t help it: he laughed.


End file.
